Bloodlust
by MoonlessMist032
Summary: Assassins don't have time to show mercy, but that doesn't mean they cannot fall in love, and not just with those they bare great affection for, but the act of shedding blood too..
1. Don't Waste Time

**Greetings! I just returned from a major writer's block because I've been swamped with school-related priorities, but seeing as things have calmed down, I have been editing the plots of my stories!...and playing Assassin's Creed 4 which somehow led me to writing this story. It's my first dark fanfic in years so go easy on me ^_^**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me. **

**Quick note:** **Anything underlined indicates a transition :o Anywho, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_A mist bathed the streets. Warm homes went cold with the fading of lights. The streets cleared with the exception of sinister figures. "Almost there…closer…closer." The hooded man in black dove down from a building, his figure centered in the porcelain moon above_. _Down in the alley a merchant lay dead in a pool of blood. The hooded man whisked the blood off his blade, its hilt a bright gold and red, and placed it slowly back into its case at his side. He knelt down by the corpse and acknowledged the deep laceration in the late merchant's neck. "You call yourself a loyal worker in this city? As far as I'm concerned, that doesn't include selling spoiled food to families. Rest in peace along with your corrupted company." And with that, he left. _

The clock ticked. Rain beat against the wide windows framed by gray clouds in the sky. A few coughs and occasional beeps from the checkout scanner. Hinata Hyuga sat in the university's library reading her book. A romance novel about a young man drafted into combat and thus leaving his wife with their children. She sighed and closed the book. _I'd kill to be a romance novel with Naruto as my knight in shining amor- _Her thoughts were cut short as she instinctive snapped her attention to the said young man settling in his seat at the end of the table. He looked exhausted. _Should a say something? _

"N-Na- Naruto?" He looked up from his mobile and blinked a few times before fully acknowledging her. He laughed to himself and sat up. "Hey there, beautiful," he smirked.

Hinata flinched as her heart skipped a beat at this. _BEAUTIFUL!? _She fought the urge to squeal and faint, her trademark blush spreading across her face.

"Um, how are you? Y-You look a tad..exhausted." Her eyes met his, but he was the one to break her gaze and looked forward at nothing in particular.

"Alright. I, ah, had a long night is all. Uhh, been trying to cram some time in to finish up that term paper due in a few weeks," he grinned back at her.

"Oh..I see," she couldn't help but smile. He was always so cool, so calm and collected. The way he'd smile at her always got to her too and his presence brought on this indescribable warmth. She felt safe. "I'm s-still trying to finish my outline. T-this may probably b-be the l-longest one w-we have to write u-until v-vacation."

Naruto nodded. "For real. Hey," his cerulean eyes went to the book that sat in her lap. "Whacha reading there?" Hinata quickly looked down at the book as if it was the first time she laid eyes on it. "O-oh, it's just a romance novel." Naruto's eyes widened and he turned serious. "Please don't tell me it's one of Jiraya the pariah's books."

Hinata waved her hands, "N-No! No! It's just..it's about.." Why did she forget to speak? Now was not the time! She did read one. Just one, but not to its full length and not on purpose. Neji left it lying on the counter one day before heading off to work and Hinata was bored. End of story.

Naruto let out a laugh that echoed through the library and Hinata's face turned red. She was embarrassed and Naruto soon felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the librarian. "Hey, Uzumaki. Keep it down or you're out of here, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," he obeyed and cleared his throat as the librarian returned to her desk. He checked his mobile for the and stood up. It was getting late. He had to go. He turned to see Hinata looking at him in question. She didn't speak though. She felt whatever reason he had to go was none of her business.

"Sorry to be leaving you like this, beautiful, but…I have duties to attend. We should talk about that book some other time ok?" He stretched.

Hinata smiled. "Yes, of course."

A thought crossed Naruto's mind. "Oh and Hinata," he called to the young woman and immediately got her attention. "If you aren't too busy…would you care to join me for a night on the town?"

Hinata felt like her heart was going to burst. It was beating so fast, it was all she could hear. She was beginning to pant and Naruto's face depicted a state of worry even though he knew the answer to her question. She was just so cute. He wanted to mess with her a little.

"Is that a yes?" he smirked.

All the girl could do was nod.

"Well, alright. I will see you then beautiful.." he said almost seductively and headed towards the door chuckling loudly only to be hushed irritably by the librarian yet again.

The wind disturbed the trees into shielding the moon. A door slammed shut to the dark cellar, the air smelling of stale blood and old books.

"What the fuck took you so long?" He spoke, eyes glowing sapphire, on what could be made out to be an throne.

"My apologies father. I was-"

"Wasting time." The man on the throne finished.

"Wasting time…" he mused. He was catching up with a friend is all. A friend he really really liked.

"Yes, wasting time. Do you realize that our target is shedding blood as we speak? He preaches endlessly about a new world. A new world which would most certainly exist under his corruption! You must slay him and his followers! This means you have no time to waste time! A truly skilled assassin has no time to lurk among the followers or he shall become a slave to ignorant obedience! Be prompt!" the voice demanded in rage.

"Yes, father."

"Do not disgrace this clan, do not demolish your rank, your prestige. Do not fail me."

"Yes, father."

"Your target tonight is, goes by the name of Gaara. Men of such prestige and corruption, will infect the world's citizens. He is always accompanied by his siblings whom are infectious as well. Get to work and be back at dawn."

"Yes, father." The now hooded man in black stood and turned towards the moon casting a glow in between the leaves. He stepped forward, but was halted.

"Oh and Naruto..."

"Yes, father?"

"**Do not waste time."**

Naruto exited the cellar. This would be simple. People of nobility are sleeping by this hour. His mind drifted to Hinata. She was so beautiful. Shy but intelligent and thoughtful. He liked people like her and he wanted to get to know her. He was excited about their date. _What if she finds out __**who**__ and __**what**__ I really am? These bloodstained hands don't deserve someone so precious…so innocent. _He shook his head and returned to the priority.

He arrived and began to analyze the building. The target had to be in the center room on the highest floor. That's what they all did. Scaling the side, Naruto was on alert. There would be guards monitoring the vicinity from the roof. _Mmm…._ His eyes grew red with bloodlust.

* * *

**What did you think? Can you tell I'm still recovering from a writer's block!? TT_TT **

**Please review and have a nice day :D**


	2. Blood and a Date

**Hello! I'm back already with chapter two of Bloodlust. I greatly appreciate the reviews and I'm excited to be writing this. I hope this chapter is just as interesting as the first. ^_^ *nervous* O.O**

**I don't own the Naruto series, but I'm sure you already knew that :) **

* * *

_Mmm… his eyes glowed red with bloodlust._

Footsteps were heard. Not too soft, but not too loud. _Just right so that fucker can get a good night's sleep. Just right so my job is easier. _Naruto smirked to himself, closed his eyes and channeled his vision mentally. He was able to see the stationary beings' chakra. It required concentration and focus. His father had taught him to do it in the dark when he was still in a neophyte to the art of assassination.

With one swift movement, he caught the closest guard's foot, and drew him down, off the building to his death. _One down._ He fought the urge to look at the corpse and the beautiful crimson fluid that was rapidly escaping his cracked skull. He licked his lips and waited for the next one to quit panicking at the sudden disappearance of his comrade.

"W-Who's there!? Show yourself!"

_Ooh..don't push it. I'm pretty sure you don't want to die too soon dumbass. _The man had been rotating in all directions. He turned around. No one. Turned here and there yet there was not a being in sight. He felt a presence though, a strong one..breathing calmly. It was an apparition? Had the ghost of his friend begun to haunt this rooftop already!? The guard shook and held his gun high. Scanning everywhere and finding nothing. Naruto slowly got up onto the roof and caught the man swiftly from behind, holding his mouth silent as he impaled him with his blade, taking pleasure in the fresh blood that oozed before him and kicked the guard off the building where he would meet his comrade again.

"Tsk tsk tsk. They never train you guys for the unexpected," he shook his head. _Alright..now I just need to take the two siblings out and my prize. _Oh, the bloodbath it would be! Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lowly. He proceeded to bust a window and make his entrance with stealth and speed.

And there he lay like an angel in white sheets, Gaara, the CEO of the pharmaceutical company S.A.N.D, known by assassins for their silent drug trade. At parties, they would poison the drinks of threats to their monopoly out of pride for their fatal narcotics. Then next then you knew, a rival company collapsed. Naruto had lost his mother to them. What he thought would be treatment for her sickness was more or less a push closer and closer to her death bed. Naruto clenched his fists as he writhed in anger and pain. _Your blood will be shed by my hand with honor! _He approached the sleeping figure, with the moon cast over him, resting so gently, his blade approaching the resting Gaara's back. _Sweet dreams…in the abyss of hell! _Gaara grunted, but he would not wake up tomorrow. He wet the bed..with his blood. The moon shining on the now crimson and white bed was beautiful to Naruto. It was like an art painting in progress.

Grinning, he retrieved his blade. Sweet revenge. Sweet sweet revenge. He felt the adrenaline coursing through his body. He wanted more. He _needed_ to kill someone else. It was like a natural high.

_Where are his kin? _Naruto slowly exited the room and headed down the dark hall. The dry air filled his nostrils as he slowly approached the next door. With the swift movement of his blade, the doorknob fell to the ground and he eased in. He again channeled his vision. It was empty. _Damn it!_ He thought that he may as well search the room for any necessary treasures while he had the chance. He took a few scrolls and samples of some sort.

"Assasssin!" A woman screamed. _Ah, fuck.. _He placed the scroll into his cloak and quickly silenced her with the palm of his hand and pulled her into the room. "Don't worry sweetheart…just relax." He hushed her, bringing her close but not releasing his had from her mouth. His free hand glided down her abdomen caressing her hip and-

She dropped to the floor. Dead. _Too bad. You were pretty cute too Matsuri._

He approached the door only to be whisked back by a gust of wind. _Shit. Temari. _"Beg for mercy assassin!" She roared and swung her giant fan. With quick thinking, Naruto threw shuriken which penetrated her fan, but he still suffered a blow and landed on his back with a grunt. Temari cursed. "You will regret the murder of my baby brother!" Naruto sat up, his hood hiding his face and his grin. He could see that she was shaking. She was angry, but just as scared. The adrenaline.

He laughed. _I can almost smell the blood running rapidly through her just waiting to be released from her body!_

Temari felt insulted. How dare he laugh before her like that? "Shut the fuck up you demon!"

"Come on…why do you want to ruin all the fun?" He darted towards her and his sword met her now closed fan. _I like challenges.. _While their weapons were locked, he kicked her in the ribcage causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground heavily. Naruto used his sword to fling her fan to the other side of the room and stood above her, his sword nearing her throat. He spoke.

"You had your fun. Now y-" Just then he felt something approaching rapidly from the left. Stabbing it he found that it was a puppet. _A decoy. _He closed his eyes. _From behind! _He stabbed the bastard in the throat, the real person, Kankuro. "Never interrupt me," he said in a vexed tone. Turning to the moaning Temari he spoke in a deadly tone. "Now you will regret allowing your 'baby brother' to take my mother's life…with your own," and with that he stabbed her in the face and abdomen, finding pleasure in the spewing blood. Returning to a calm state he decided it was best he took his leave. _My work here is done._

Of course someone would wake up and sound the alarms. Naruto climbed to the roof and jumped from building to building, as far as he could from the scene. The time wasn't quite dawn and he landed gracefully on the Hyuga Compound.

_Hinata.. _He found her window careful not to be caught by the guards on the night shift. He had done enough slaying for the night. Sitting on a tree branch, he looked down at her resting. He face was in his direction and her chest rose and fell with slow breathing. The moon had shone in her room catching her beautiful face. She was so innocent to him.

Even though he didn't immediately reciprocate her feelings, part of him always had a need to protect and listen to her. Something Sakura could barely do for him. Everyone had grown up and took different paths in life, but it always felt like Hinata was always crossing paths with his. He just felt that if she ever decided to walk on the same path with him, it would put her constantly in harm's way. He took note of the blood stains on his cloak. _She doesn't need to carry these burdens and stain her innocent hands with filthy blood. _He sighed and when he saw her shift, he took his leave.

"What were you able to retrieve from the company? Report the number of casualties." The sapphire eyes on the throne spoke.

"Six casualties. I found these," Naruto handed his father the scrolls and samples. "Ah, well done my son. I will have the Kakashi examine their contents. Go now and rest for the next task," Minato commanded.

"Yes, father." Naruto knew though that he would only have less than 8 hours of sleep. He still had a paper to do, classes and a date.

He took her to the theatre, dinner and here they were in the park enjoying the sunset. Naruto had learned many things about Hinata and she learned many things about him. She admitted to accidentally reading part of Jiraya's book and he told her that he couldn't go past ten pages without getting bored. They were so comfortable around each other, though Hinata still stuttered occasionally and tried not to faint.

"So, you want to tell me about that book now?"His deep voice sounded as he looked on at the sunset. Hinata sighed in comfort and spoke just a little bit about a whisper.

"It's about a man drafted by the military. He had to leave his life, his family, but for some reason, he can't tell why. His wife though communicates with him through letters, so that his state of being isn't c-completely ambiguous..oh they are so sweet…he is f-fine, but he witnesses all his comrades losing mental and physical s-stability. Um, he says they are giving into..um.. b-bloodlust perhaps." She concluded.

"Bloodlust…" Naruto mused. _If you only knew the irony._

"You should read it!" She perked up.

"Haha, maybe so." Naruto smiled at her. "I'm having a great time Hinata...one of the best nights of my life."

She met his eyes and blushed madly. "I a-am too…I-I've wanted t-to spend time with y-you like this for the l-longest while..I..never thought you w-would s-spare m-me the time…"

Naruto frowned, "Why would you think something like that?" She looked away and down in her lap letting her hair fall in her face.

"B-because..I..didn't think you would want someone around who w-would h-hold you down..I thought you would want s-someone..vibrant, smart, and s-strong like Sakura. When I-I used to see y-you and Lee c-competing for her attention i-in elementary school, I t-told myself I wouldn't have a c-chance."

As obnoxious as it was, Naruto laughed. That was long ago. How old were they? 21. How old were they then? 8.

At this Hinata looked up at him and he just smirked at her, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. "You're too cute, you know that?" Hinata gasped and he continued, his eyes never leaving hers "I said it once and I'll say it again: I like people like YOU Hinata. Now, putting the logic together, you're not like Sakura and I don't want you to be. Be you, the one that will dare to make decisions alone without the permission of others. You, who is so modest and always believing in me, sharing the same ideals. Be you, the person I'm having the time of my life with." Her blush returned and tears of love threatened to fall. "N-Naruto," her voice cracked.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Hinata."

It was dusk by this point, and Naruto felt his mobile vibrate. He wanted to kiss Hinata and we all know she wanted to kiss him too, but he could not forget that allowing her to get this close was a risk. Essentially, he was an assassin his entire life. He was to himself the majority of the time because he was forbidden to make close friends…friends that might end up becoming his future enemies. His father sent him to school, but after the school day, it was endless hours of training.

He released her with a frustrated sigh. "Excuse me, Hinata." He got up from the bench to lean against a tree answering the call.

Hinata leaned back against the bench maintaining good posture and looked towards Naruto. He had one hand in his pocket and the other holding the phone. _He seems upset…_ He began speaking in a low harsh tone, saying words that she couldn't quite make out.

"I'm on a date. What the hell do you need?"

"Sir Minato has asked that you report to the cellar early this evening." Kakashi said calmy.

Naruto sighed. How was he going to just leave his life during their night out, just to end someone else's? He always got the job done quick and with ease anyway, so what was the hurry? Yes, he loved seeing the blood of his prey coat his sword, but fuck. Not now. "May I have an extra hour at the very least?"

There was a silence, a shuffling sound, then he heard his father. "**30 minutes.**" The other line went dead after that. _Shit! _He shoved the mobile in his pocket and returned to a worried Hinata. Her hands clenched her dress in her lap. She was nervous. She saw his angry face and wanted to make him feel better.

"Naruto…is..everything a-alright?" She scanned his face for reassurance.

He remained standing and offered a hand to her, which she took and rose. "Naruto?"

He pulled her closer to him and began to walk. Hinata was hesitant at first. _Why isn't he answering me? _She gulped. "Relax Hinata. Just let me walk you home." Hinata simply nodded and let him guide her. _Naruto, what could possibly be on your mind?_

He was vexed now. His desire to shed blood was being aroused. Thirty minutes? Did his father and the clan not understand that he had a life outside of being an assassin? Or was it that he was not aware of how much time he spent out of bounds? He doesn't regret what he is, he loves it… but a tiny part of him, particularly whenever he was with Hinata, told him it wasn't right. Anyway, if he wanted to protect her. This would have to mean cutting dates short in order to prioritize.

He didn't realize Hinata had halted and was looking up at a familiar building until he heard her speak. "This must be where it happened.."

"What?"

She looked at him briefly. "The CEO of S.A.N.D, his wife, brother, sister and two guards were all found dead this morning. I-It was all over the news.."

_Serves those fuckers right. I hope they're rotting in hell. _"Wow, that's crazy and unfortunate."

Hinata nodded. "Who w-would h-have done t-that?"

Naruto shrugged. "Don't know, but I suppose whoever did it has his or her reasons. It really is too bad though. Was a good company." She nodded. "C'mon. Let's not waste too much time here," Naruto tugged Hinata's hand and they continued walking.

He had fifteen minutes to report back to his father in the cellar. Hinata stood in front of her house with Naruto. He glanced at his mobile for the saw Hinata yawn.

"Someone is tired from an evening out," Naruto chuckled. He took Hinata's hands and then wrapped his arms around her taking in her presence. Walking with her slightly calmed him down. Hinata enjoyed the warmth and feel of Naruto's strong arms around her. She leaned her head on his chest and inhaled his scent. "I-I love you," she said so softly. Naruto leaned down and met her lips with his. They stayed for what seemed like forever until Naruto felt his mobile vibrate, and well Hinata did too considering the full body contact.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto spoke huskily which sent chills of pleasure to parts she couldn't describe, "I love you too baby." Hinata too drunk from his touch didn't realize he was pulling away. "I'm sorry to be leaving you like this, but I have to go." Hinata returned to earth and nodded, frowning and looking down. Naruto lifted her chin and pecked her lips. "Hey, cheer up. I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest for me." Hinata smiled, said goodnight, went inside, and locked the door.

Naruto disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

**That's all for now. Poor Naruto. He has two passions that can't mix. I have to tend to my other stories and my friends are demanding updates to their requests too, but don't worry, I did start chapter 3 so I'm not abandoning this story in the dust :D**

**I would appreciate a review :) Let me know what you think of how this's going!**


End file.
